


Puede ser fácil adaptarse a grandes cambios

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en la Yorozuya [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: BDSM, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipples, Other, Pain, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Al aparecer ese destello que todo lo cambió, Gintoki tendrá que explorar su nuevo cuerpo.





	Puede ser fácil adaptarse a grandes cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va dentro de la saga del cambio de sexo de Gintama, es lo que ocurriría justo al descubrir este viraje en los géneros biológicos de cada personaje, en concreto el de Gintoki. Es muy corto pero espero que lo disfrutéis.

Gintoki no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Mantenía la calma porque habría una solución, la encontrarían. Al menos no era el único, Kyubei estaba en una tesitura similar. Pero esta situación tan surrealista no podía ser verdad.  
Tenía que confirmarlo, por eso fueron a la Yorozuya. Por eso dejó a Kyubei en soledad momentáneamente y se metió en el baño. Y allí se hallaba, con la puerta cerrada, y la mirada perdida. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que volvió a la realidad. Repentinamente y de forma rauda y torpe, empezó a desvestirse. Sus ropas eran las mismas pero se sentían diferentes. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, todo lo que el ángulo que cubrían sus ojos le dejaban ver. Miró hacia abajo, visualizando sus grandes y turgentes senos; y titubeando, acercó sus manos, visiblemente más pequeñas y suaves, hasta rozar la piel de ellos.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en dirección ascendente, exhalando aire a través de sus sensibles labios. Subió una de sus manos y acaricio su rostro, para sentir una sorprendente suavidad, de la que no acostumbraba a experimentar.  
Volvió a colocar su mano donde estaba, recreándose en las caricias que se producía, al compás de sus livianos suspiros que intentaba controlar para que Kyubei no le escuchara. Siguió así, con una suave pero profunda y firme fricción de sus zonas erógenas. Por su mente pasaban reflexiones tales como lo mucho que hacía desde que realizo estas acciones por última vez, así como que ahora sabría llevarlas a cabo correctamente la próxima vez que tuviese la ocasión. Su cuerpo se estremecía, apenas podía estar en pie. Con los pulpejos de sus dedos índice y pulgar, se acariciaba hasta entrar en una vorágine de sensaciones nunca percibidas.  
Condujo una de sus manos hacia su abdomen inferior, explorando cada estructura sensitiva, palpando todas las prominencias y hendiduras. Localizó la entrada de una apertura, y se lanzó a introducir una de sus finas falanges en ella. Inhaló aire, de forma sonora, como quien introduce el placer dentro de su ser, emitiendo un sonido que nunca antes se había escuchado. Se llevó la otra mano hasta la boca como un acto reflejo. ¿Le habría oído Kyubei?  
Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, dejándose caer en ella. Retomó lo que estaba realizando, aunando otra falange, recreándose en las sensaciones que llegaban a su nuevo cuerpo. Una tercera, se abrió paso hasta introducirse las tres, totalmente. Las hizo mover, primero de forma más delicada, para continuar enérgicamente y con brusquedad. Su respiración, de la cual intentaba ahogar su sonoridad, se aceleraba.  
Sacó sus tres dedos completamente impregnados y se los llevo a los labios, acariciándolos con su lengua y complaciéndose en su sabor. Quería probarlo, experimentar como era.  
Volvió a llevarse la mano hacia abajo, tentando el lugar donde se producía un nivel de gozo inimaginable. Desplazando de derecha a izquierda e incrementando en velocidad llego a un punto en el que las sensaciones que percibía su mente iban a hacer explotar su cabeza.  
Su otra mano, que tanteaba uno de sus senos, fue dirigida hasta su boca, clavando sus dientes en la piel, con tal fuerza que le parecía saborear la sangre que se ocasionaba salir. Con esta acción, trataba de silenciar los sonidos que pudiese producir.  
Así, llegó hasta el máximo apogeo del placer, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y mordiendo aún más fuerte. Paró de golpe, intentando recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.  
Volvió a vestirse, intentando colocar sus vestimentas de la forma en la que entró, para que nadie percibiese algún cambio. Había tardado unos minutos simplemente pero se le habían pasado como horas. El corazón aun le iba a máxima velocidad. Salió del baño aun reflexionando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, su mente viajaba por los senderos de la lujuria, sin poder alejar sus lascivos pensamientos. La situación era compleja, pero parecía que se había adaptado a ella rápidamente; y antes de buscar una solución, pues era inviable que ésto se convirtiese en algo permanente, quiso disfrutar del momento.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunto Kyubei, que ahora pasaba a llamarse Juubei.  
\- Cuánto tiempo sin ver una… -Contestó en voz baja Gintoki, que ahora se llamaría Ginko.


End file.
